ONESHOT: Meu, Edward
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Você pode ser aquele que irá sempre me salvar, ou aquele que me dará a certeza de que conhecerei a Morte de um jeito diferente. De qualquer forma, você está por mim.


**N**arração: Primeira Pessoa, pela Bella

**S**inopse: Você pode ser aquele que irá sempre me salvar, ou aquele que me dará a certeza de que conhecerei a Morte de um jeito diferente. De qualquer forma, você está por mim.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apítulo **Ú**nico. ~

Um cheiro familiar. Não era enxofre ou algo que eu pudesse identificar. Não era doce ou enjoado, apenas uma fragrância que eu poderia sentir por toda minha vida sem cansar. Isto indica que _ele_está por perto.

Ao abrir os olhos mais uma vez, o vejo. Não havia mudado em nada durante todos esses anos. Pele branca, cabelo levemente dourado e cuidadosamente penteado para trás, barba feita. Vestia terno e grava, estava em preto, totalmente impecável – como sempre.

E então olhou pelo canto do olho, deu-me o vislumbre daquela imensidão vermelho sangue. Sorriu quando nossos olhares se encontraram, a cor escarlate viva sumiu da mesma forma rápida que surgiu. Estava excitado, eu sabia.

Novamente a presença, o ar havia-me sido sugado. Não conseguia respirar, o tempo parecia ter parado. Eu enxergava tudo, todos os pequenos detalhes ao meu redor, e mesmo assim continuava presa a ele. Nada mudou. Como ninguém mais conseguia notá-lo? Uma insolência não o fazer!

Começou a caminhar em minha direção, sem desviar o olhar. Respirei fundo, fechei e abri os olhos mais uma vez. Flashes, exatamente como este momento, surgiram em minha mente. Nossos três encontros, quando eu tinha quatro, quinze e vinte e três anos. Coincidência pensar que ele estava presente nas três vezes que eu quase conheci a morte?

Anjo da Morte? Está me alertando? Estou sozinha agora, segurando uma arma, parada num beco sem saída. Não falta muito para amanhecer. Será que dará tempo para eu ver o Sol mais uma vez?

Desapareceu.

Voltei a sentir o meu coração, assim como o cheiro de algo podre que este lugar exalava. Tudo voltou ao normal. Encarei a parede de tijolos a minha frente. Nada, aqui não tem nada. Dei meia volta, tentando recuperar a atenção.

— Bella... – um sussurro frio que fez meus olhos lacrimejar.

Olhei para trás com extrema cautela, em direção da voz, então o vi. O meliante estava em cima do muro apontando a arma para mim. Enxerguei seu dedo indo para o gatilho, uma fração de segundo. Fui mais rápida. Puxei primeiro o gatilho e o acertei na cabeça.

E novamente o cheiro que não sei identificar, o meu sinal.

Ao meu lado aquela criatura perfeita e arrogante, e, oh, como estava excitado. Poucos centímetros de distância. Sua mão branca via em direção do meu rosto, olhei para seus olhos e a cor âmbar surgiu. Primeira vez que vejo esta cor, majestoso.

Fechei os olhos e esperei o seu toque. Algo gelado parecia envolver o meu corpo, mas eu não temia.

— Viva! – outro sussurro gelado, este me fez arfar. Abri os olhos e ele havia desaparecido.  
>— Bells, você está bem? – Jacob, meu parceiro, perguntou preocupado. Onde estava seu colete a prova de bala?<p>

Seu olhar escuro deixou o meu e viu o corpo baleado atrás. Foi em direção e começou a reportar no rádio portátil que carregava no ombro esquerdo.

"Viva", foi o que ele me disse.

Chuva começou a cair, ergui a cabeça e olhei para o céu. Cinza, nem parece que vai amanhecer. Estranho... Onde estão as nuvens?

Flashes novamente me vieram à mente.

Se eu não o tivesse visto aos quatro anos, não teria feito tanta birra ao ponto da minha mãe deixar a ideia de me levar a casa do meu tio. No acidente que matou o meu pai, poderiam ter acontecido mais duas mortes; Se eu não o tivesse visto aos quinze, teria ido ao shopping, no mesmo dia em que dois garotos foram armados e mataram todos os presentes; Se eu não o tivesse visto aos vinte e três, não teria perdido o trem que saiu dos trilhos, um acidente fatal que não poupou vida alguma. E agora, se eu não o tivesse visto, não tivesse virado pelo seu sussurro, certamente o meliante teria me acertado quando estava de costas.

Talvez ele seja um Anjo da Morte, mas não da minha morte. Um ser que me vela e protege.

— Eu ter escolhido a profissão de policial não deve ajudar no seu trabalho, não é? – falei sorrindo, animada, como se ele pudesse me ouvir.  
>— Disse alguma coisa? – Jake perguntou, vindo para o meu lado.<br>— Não. Eu não disse nada.

E então o nome "Edward" me surgiu à mente.

Está brincando comigo? Existe algum propósito?

Talvez minha vida não deva ser tirada por alguém deste mundo. Por algum motivo eu estava animada, por causa da única certeza que tinha: estar viva me garantia que ainda iria vê-lo.

— Edward – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. — Meu, Edward.

**Fim ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Então, acho que to voltando minha fase de romance e pah. Próxima história que pretendo escrever é relacionada a um romance que começa virtual, sou louca por histórias assim ;3' Se também são, comente, aí posto por aqui também. Ultimamente ando só postando na minha comunidade e algumas relacionadas x_x' Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem õ'  
><strong>


End file.
